Legendary Oppuritunity
by Souldragon12
Summary: "If you could be any Pokemon, what would you be?" "I'd have to say Latias, because she's just like me." These were the words of 13 year old Elita Seranade. She had always felt close to Latias the Eon Pokemon and admired her beauty and power. Now after Latias has died, leaving Latios alone, Elita has been given a grand oppurtuiny. But can she hold up to the task? Rated T
1. Prolouge

**_Legendary Opprotunity_**

**_ Prolouge_**

* * *

The night sky was full off stars. It was a clear night, the type that you would think that extraodinary things could happen.

No moon hung in the sky, just the silver glittering diamonds glinting down below.

A house, sat at the foot of the mountian before a meadow filled with flowers. Firefles danced amongst the sweet perfumed air.

Five friends were sitting on the porch of this house, four holding Nintendo DS systems and happily playing White or Black version.

One was clutching a battered, but well taken cared for GameBoy Advance SP, was ticking away at a copy of Sapphire version.

One friend looked over, his face wrinkied from distian. "Elita, why are you playing Sapphire? Its so old and lame."

The girl looked up at her friend, her brown hair blowing in the late summer breeze. Her brown eyes tore away from the small dull screen of the SP.

"The old game are always the best..." she said quietly with a small smile. Another friend laughed. "Yeah right. Suuuuure they are."

Elita poke her tounge out at them. "I don't like White Version all that much. There's so little veriarty and none of the old Pokemon show up."

"But, that's what makes it so good!" another friend said. Elita shook her head, they would never understand.

She went back to her own game, half-way listening to her friend's chatting while they battled wirelessly.

They chatted about how cool or neat the new Pokemon were and talking down on the old Pokemon, just to poke fun at her.

One question did catch her attention. "Hey, if you guys could be a Pokemon, without taking a personality quiz, what would you be?"

"Oh that's easy, I'd be a...Sawsbuck!"

"Frillish!"

"Serpior!"

"Mienshao. What about you Elita?"

Elita looked up. "Me?" she asked somewhat dazed.

"Yeah you, what Pokemon would you be if you had the choice?"

She looked up at the starry sky and closed her eyes and thought.

"Well...If I have to pick...I'd say...Latias." Elita said, as a wind blew.

He friends looked at eachother then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Elita asked her face puffing out in anger.

"Latias?" one sputtered, regianing himself.

"Why would you pick a dumb Pokemon like her?"

She poked out her toung before answering.

"Well, its hard to explian but..Whenever I battle with Latias, I feel like that I'm setting myself out there. I guess what I'm saying is...that I feel that Latias is just like me!" Elita smiled.

He friends were silent and one opened his mouth to speak when Elita's mother called out. "Elita! Tell your friends goodbye! Its dinner time!"

"I'm coming!" she shouted back, standing up. "Well you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Elita!" they called going home as well.

Before going in Elita looked up at the starry sky and felt the wind on her cheeks. Then quietly to the stars she murmered, "How nice it would be to fly as a Latias..."

And with that she went inside, not knowing tonight, as the Stardust sprinkled down and the fireflies played, that she would be granted an opprotunity as legendary as the sky itself.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Legendary Oppuritunity_**

**_ Chapter 2_**

* * *

Elsewhere, in a magical world, where Pokemon exist, there was a meeting taking place.

A meeting of Legendary Pokemon from all the regions, they had met to discuss the falling of one of their own. Latias, Latios' dear sister, who was suffering from a deadly poison, had finally succumbed and passed into the Afterlife.

The Legends had gathered to console Latios and pay their respects and show their various signs of grief. Latios was barely hanging on, he had tried numerous times to commit suicide, he had even attempted to destroy his Soul Dew, all in order to follow his sister into the Afterlife.

"It's not fair..." he said to himself. "Why couldn't we save her?"

"Calm yourself Latios. We cannot lose another legendary." Zapdos said roughly, as Cresselia took the Soul Dew away from him, so he wouldn't try to break it.

"Be gentle Zapdos, he is young after all." Suicune scolded. All the other legends agreed.

"Yes, but it will do no good if he begins to act a fool." Raikou growled, Suicune glared at her brother angrily but withheld her comments.

At this point Giratina spoke, his deep voice rumbled over them all like the deep of the Void.

**"Latios, we all understand the pain that you feel by the passing of your sister, but you cannot follow her into the Void."** Giratina grumbled gently.

Latios began to shed tears as he flew up to Giratina's masked face and glared deeply into his dark cold eyes.

"How can _you_ sit there and say _that_?!" he demanded, sobbing. "How can you say that to me, when _you_ of all Pokemon can _take_ me to her or _bring_ her back for that matter?!"

**"Because she has accepted her death and come to terms with it. To bring her back to this realm of pain and suffering would be a shame and a disgrace. The dead should rest."**

"So what shall we do in the mean time?" Articuno asked as she looked around. "Without another legendary, the balance is upset."

**"We must find a replacement."** Arceus said, finally speaking up and stepping forward.

The Dragon Trio of Sinnoh bowed their heads at his appearance as the Spirit Trio.

**"Master Arcues..." **rumbled Dialga.

Suicune looked doubtful. "Find a replacement?"

"Is...that even possible?" Celibi asked, just as bewildered as Suicune.

"It is." Mesprit said, "All we need is to find one with a suitable heart." she said.

She looked equally down, since she and Latias were close friends.

At the time Latios shouted.

"Replace my sister? Feh, none could do that!"

"Not her as a person, just to restore balance. There must be at least one of each of us for the world not to be impacted. From little Phione all the way to Great Arceus and Mother Mew." Cresselia reminded.

She then looked at Mesprit. "Can you find us such a person?"

"Yes." she said, closing her eyes and searching. Searching for the one person who could be the new legend. It was then that she found the one.

Using her Psychic powers, Mespirit produced an image of a girl of 13, she was dressed in her night clothes, starlight lighting her dark room. She stared longingly into the night sky.

**"This is our replacement?"** Rayquaza grumbled loudly. **"A mere child?"**

Celibi peered at the image. "Is this truly our new Latias?"

Mespirit nodded. "She believes that she and Latias are alike."

Cresselia looked into the image as well. "But Mespirit darling, to say one is akin to a Pokemon is one thing-" she started, when Azelf cut in.

"She truly believes in her will that she is like Latias. It is so strong, I can taste it." he interjected. Zapdos made a huffing noise.

" Or, a child who dares think herself a legendary."

**"Enough of your impudence, Zapdos."** Lugia demanded, shuffling his wings. **"Mesprit, Cresselia, do you have plans to test her?"**

"We do indeed, but we will need Darkrai and Latios...And where exactly is Mother Mew?"

"Here!" she shouted, everyone looked about, but no one saw her.

At first it was an issue, but then Regirock noticed something odd about Shaymin.

He pointed, being as mute as his brothers and his crafter he relied on body language.

Looking down, the others saw Shaymin, in both Sky and Land Formes.

Shaymin herself looked down at the Land Forme Shaymin in shock, before she heard another girl laugh. It was Mew, back to normal.

"Hehe, sorry! That was too irresistible!" she said, "I approve of this new girl too, fyi, but I can tell Arceus needs convincing. Still I'm sure she'll prove herself in time."

Arcues blushed ever so slightly and looked away. **"You must hurry and attend to your tasks. Dialga."**

**"Yes Master?"** asked the Temporal Pokemon in a respectful manner.

**"It must be a little out of your reach, for the girl resides in a world where Pokemon are mere fiction, but you must stop time around her dwelling place for the tests to take place."** Arceus commanded. **"For now, Palkia, open a path for the four of them."**

Wordlessly, the Spatial Pokemon did as asked and gave them a path to that girl's world.

**"Now then, go forth and do your works."** he said, before looking at Mew. **"Please, watch over them."**

"Don't worry, Momma Mew's on the job!" she winked.

And so the foursome departed, the Spatial Hole closed shortly after in a flash of pinkish purple light.

The ones who were left including Arcues, heaved a heavy sigh. Mostly for Mew's playful behaviour.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Legendary Oppuritunity_**

**_ Chapter 3_**

* * *

The foursome of Dialga, Mespirit, Cresselia, and Darkrai stepped out of the Spatial Hole and into the quiet meadow.

Dialga wrinkled his nose in disgust at the air. It was quiet and fresh and clean, perfect for the flowers.

But it was devoid of all Pokemon smells. In a green place like this one would propbably see a wide veiraty of Grass-Type Pokemon. But there were one.

Cresselia seemed to notice his distress. "Not to worry darling! We will have our tasks completed soon and then we can return back to our world."

**"I should hope so. It smells like the humans infernal Pokemon repel."** Dialga coughed, he then saw a nearby house. **"Is that where the girl slumbers?"**

"It is indeed." Mew said before flitting to it. "Let's go in...Except you Dialga. You're too big."

**"Then what am I to do?"**

"Look through the window." she said, "just try not to be stalkery about it, ok?"

Dialga grumbled as everyone else flitted to the upstairs window. Inside, the girl was sleeping peacefully, clutching a doll in the shape of Latios.

Using her psychic powers, Mew undid the latched and opened the door so that the others could go in.

"So then, should we wake her?" Mespirit asked, as Mew flitted over the girl.

Before she could answer, the glittering half moon lit up the whole room shining directly onto the girl and casting her shadow.

It was the shadow of a Latias, a sign to them that she was indeed the one they were searching for.

"Wow, well if that isn't a hint I don't know what is." Darkrai said, before cracking his knuckles. "So how do we go about waking her? Perhaps a nice, big scare?"

Mew glared at Darkrai and used Metronome.

When she was done wagging her fingers, she used Sky Uppercut on him. "SHORYUKEN!"

"OW!" he shouted, "What the crap was that for?"

Mew didn't answer, but only giggled as she flew around the girls head in circles.

The young girl wrinkled her nose and stirred in her sleep. Mespirit noticed as did Dialga.

"It seems to be we are disrupting her slumber..." Mespirit mused, speaking in a quieter voice.

Just then the door opened and revealed a woman's figure. She looked like the girl, except she was taller and had longer hair.

"What's going on here?" she asked, her voice alarmed.

**"It seems we have atractted the mother's attentions."** Dialga grumbled, looking over at the door.

The mother looked in absolute shock, there were four familar creatures floating over her daughter's bed and one huge red eye in the window.

"Ah! Wh-who are you? And why are you in my daughter's room?

"Oops. We've been found." Darkrai said, "But what now?"

"We should explain." Mew laughed, as if it were the most obvious thing to do.

And without further ado, she flitted to the mother.

"Hiya! How are ya? My name's Mew!" she giggled, holding out her tiny hand.

The mother looked a little frighten, however Mew was unfazed, and kept holding her hand out.

It was a while before the mother realized that Mew wanted to shake hands. So she did, her hand close around Mew's small fragile hand and shook.

The little pokemon had such a strong handshake and withdrew.

"D-D-Did you say Mew? T-Then...are you alll...Pokemon?" The mother asked.

Mew looked delighted. "That we are Miss!" she giggled.

"But I thought, you were imaginary animals." she said, looking scared.

"Pfft! Animals are sooo drab!" Mew laughed, after blowing a rasberry.

"So let me see, Mew, Dialger, Darkray, Lunatone, and Mespirit?" the mother said, pointing to each one. "Those are your names, right?"

There was absolute silence, except Mew's laughter.

"...She only got Mother Mew's and Mespirit's names right..." Darkrai sighed.

Cresselia stepped up after this, not bothering to correct the woman.

"Don't be afraid, darling, we aren't here to cause you harm." she said, soothingly.

The mother relaxed a tiny bit at this peice of information, but she didn't quite trust them.

Then again...none of them except for Darkrai, looked like they would hurt her for no apparent reason.

"So, then what are you here for exactly?"

"We need your daughter. A friend of ours died, and there were none like her in our world. Your child is the only one we can trust to do such a job. Otherwise our world will come to an end."

"It...It will?" she asked, before sitting at the edge of her child's bed. She stroked Elita's hair softly. "I'm sorry, but she's my daughter. I can't let you just take her from me."

"Ma'am, I know how you feel, but we promise we wouldn't tear a child from her mother unless it was absolutely necessary." Mew said, "I'll care for her any way I can, and protect her with my very life if I must."

The mother looked at her sleeping daughter then Mew. Before she spoke Dialga rumbled, **"Mother Mew, I have just received a message from Brother Palkia. He will be opening the Spatial Hole back to our world in two minutes."**

"Alright...Miss?" Mew said, as the mother stood up.

"Will...Will I ever see my daughter again?" she asked. Deep in her heart of hearts, she knew one day she had to let her daughter go.

But she didn't know that day would come so soon, yet here was something impossible.

Pokemon, yes Pokemon, have come to her asking for their daughter in order to keep there world alive.

"I'll make sure of it." Mew said, "so may we escort her out?"

"Wait." the woman said, before she went to a shelf and got a small, mahogany box.

It had a pretty glass cover with oceanic staining on it. "This is something I got for her long ago. Please take care of it as well as her."

Mew took it and opened it. Inside was a figure in the shape of Lapras, it moved up and down as if swimming in the ocean, while a pretty melody played.

The girl stirred in her sleep in response to the music. Mew smiled.

"I will take care of this. The Lapras toy is pretty, as if its made of glass."

The mother nodded, "It was custusom made when Pokemon first came to our world. Her late father blew it from glass all by himself. The song, is her own lullaby."

Mew nodded and shut the lid slowly, as a light flashed from outside.

**"Mother Mew, the Gate has opened."**

"Well then, it goes without saying." Mespirit said, as Darkrai picked up the girl carefully out of bed so not disrupt her dreaming.

"Do be careful darling, as to not give her a nightmare by accident." Cresselia warned gently.

"Yes, yes, I got this." Darkria huffed. With that, one by one they all entered the Spatial distortion.

The mother stood by and watched, until it was Mew who was left.

"Wait Ma'am. Before I go, what is your name?" Mew asked, to which Elita's mother smiled.

"My name is Risa. Please take care of Elita..."

"We will Risa, not a worry." she said, smiling to the human woman before she too flitted away.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Legendary Oppuritunity_**

**_ Chapter 4_**

* * *

The group of Mew, Dialga, Mespirit, Cresselia, and Darkrai returned from their mission.

Darkrai was still holding the slumbering girl, even though it was the middle of day on this special island.

The Island was big enough to hold all of the Legendaries and pools were all over the place for the aquatics like Phione and Manphy.

**"Now that we have the girl, should we take her to the Sacred Dais to begin the transformation, Mother Mew?"** Dialga rumbled.

Mew nodded. "Yes, Darkrai and Cresselia, take Elita to the Dais, while Mespirit, Dailga and I go and get the rest of the Legendaries so we may begin."

Darkrai flew off and so did Cresselia. The Sacred Dais was in a cave off to the north of the island.

Cresselia and Darkrai enter the cave reaching the large central room.

It was a huge circular room big enough for all of the Legends to fit comfortably.

A beam of sunlight fell from above on a huge stone dias that bore a Mural of shining crystal.

Crystal pillars, each one specified for each Legend was set around the stone table in a large circle.

"This room has a bit of a mystic feel to it doesn't it Darling?" Cresselia asked, as Darkrai went to set the girl on the stone.

"Mystic feel? I've never noticed..." he said, as he laid the sleeping girl on the sun warmed stone.

It glowed brightly as her Latias-shadow was cast on the wall.

A barrier made of crystal surrounded the table and formed into the shape of a transparent dome, locking the sleeping Elita inside.

"The Chrysalis is ready. Darkrai darling, we must take our place on our Crystal Pillars like we were told to do." Cresselia said, flitting to a pillar marked with a half moon.

She flew to the top of it as Darkrai flew to one marked with a black moon.

"Right, well then lets begin."

A second later the process of Elita's change grew faster and faster as they began to channel in energy.

They noticed that Elita was enveloped in light.

She seemed to lift off the ground as her body began to take on a different shape.

She still stayed fast asleep as she was transformed in a Latias.

When it was done the Chrysalis disappeared and Elita aid on the ground, still slumbering, dreaming sweet, wonderful dreams, courtesy of Cresselia.

She clutched her Latios doll close to her as dreamt on.

Mew had came to see if the process was complete or not.

To Mew's delight, there was a Latias asleep on the the stone table in the sunlight, her body shone brilliantly.

Though, she was a little different. Her red wasn't exactly red, but more of a reddish pink.

Her eyes were also a brilliant, amber color.

Even though, they were closed, as she wandered through a dreamland unlike any she'd ever dreamt before.

There she saw the most amazing mirror ever. In it there was an image of herself, but as a Latias. She was totally amazed by her new body.

"Whoa." she said, in her dream as she touched her reflection.

Oddly, she felt contact as her claws touched the cool glass.

For a while she smiled, until suddenly she felt cold, and everything darkened.

Then the mirror broke, to reveal a large pink Muk.

Every time Elita moved, the Muk moved.

But she looked at her body and saw it was a Latias'.

When she moved closer, The Muk jumped on her and laughed maniacally she was surrounded by darkness until she heard laughter.

From the Shadows came Darkrai.

"Mwahahahahaha-OW!" he gasped. He had been hit by Signal Beam.

A second later Cresselia appeared, and the dream went back to being good, and the duo disappeared.

In reality, Darkrai was still reeling.

"Darkrai! We're trying to gently bring her into the family! Don't traumatize her while she sleeps!"

"What? I didn't give her the Venustoise dream." Darkrai laughed, remembering his made up creation.

It was one of his favorite tricks, especially when Pokemon had dreams about having Eggs.

Cresselia glared at him. "Leave the poor dear alone and let her dream peacefully." Cresselia scolded, him as Elita's eyes startled to flutter open.

"I was just trying to have fun with her..." Darkrai mumbled, as Elita smacked her lips.

This attracted the attentions of both the Legendaries.

"Is she up?" Darkrai asked.

Cresselia looked over and flitted over to the dozing Latias.

"I can't tell."

"Neither can I. That's the oddity." he said, as he tried poking her. "Maybe I should use Dream Eater?"

Cresselia was about to scold him, when Elita rolled over on her back.

She was still clutching her Latios doll tightly to her body. Her breathing deepened again, as she sank back into the realm of dreams.

"We best leave her be." Mew said as she floated over Elita's resting form.

Darkrai and Cresselia looked up at her.

"Mother Mew. How long have you been here?" Cresselia asked, somewhat surprised.

"...I'm not old if that's what you mean." Mew said. her age was a sore spot, she got utterly depressed when she was called old.

"...Mother Mew I didn't mean it like that." Cresselia sighed, somewhat exasperated.

"Fifteen minutes." she said, rubbing her face moodily. "You two don't argue as much as I thought."

"Oh, we don't always argue..." Cresselia blushed a deep shade of pink.

"We at last try not to." he said as he sounded sheepish. "But anyway, Elita seems like a good kid. I really miss Latias though."

"Same. she was one of a kind." Mew said in a solem tone. She bowed her head briefly.

Cresselia looked at her. "I have a feeling Elita will be a wonderful Latias. I know she cannot replace the orginal as a person, but I can see she has a pure heart. She has always felt compassion and love towards Pokemon, even in her own world were we are as fiction."

Mew nodded and flittied next to her.

"She has great things in store. I just know it!" she laughed, regianing her usual bouncy, hyper and energetic persona.

Darkrai came over to her, his gaze hungry. "She's having a delicious dream...may I-"

"NO!" Mew and Cresselia said at once, and immeditly hushed as Elita stirred.

For a moment it looked as if she was going to awaken, but she dozed back off.

Mew sighed in relief. "Let's move her out of the cave and to somewhere more sunny."

"Right." Darkrai said, as he lifted her up and followed Mew and Cresselia out.

When it was all done it they were in a sunny field.

By now Latios had returned, as had Moltres, the Johto Trio, Ho-Oh, and Celebi.

Celebi made sure to stay far from Latios.

He was pressuring her into taking him back in time, but Celebi already explained that interfering in Latias' fate would doom the Pokemon world.

Being a time traveler she knew many things, but at the same time she could only act on some of them.

As Latios brooded he noticed Elita and gasped. She looked so much like Latias...

Darkrai placed her in a shady spot, while the others looked at her.

She dozed peacefully in the shade of the trees. She was such a heavy sleeper, some thought he could probably out sleep a Snorlax.

And that's when Thundurus and Tornadus began to duel, both in their Therian Formes.

The loud thunder and crashing winds disturbed the Pokemon, so much so that it not woke Elita, but Groudon, who was also asleep.

As he got up, the sun shone through the storm and he used Solarbeam on the two of them, sending them crashing into the earth.

**"PIPE DOWN! CAN'T YOU MORONS SEE ME AND THE KID ARE TRYING TO SLEEP?"** he shouted, before he went to sleep again, as if no such thing just happened.

Everyone else just looked appalled.

Only Mew seemed unfazed.

"Well that was funny. Too bad Elli missed it all."

"Elli?" Celebi asked.

"I mean Elita, Cel." Mew said, "Elli is better, and we can't call her Latias."

"Whatever you think its best, Mother Mew." Celibi said. "Its amazing that she slept even through all of that racket...she really is something special."

Mew nodded. "Well for, let her sleep and dream in the world Cresselia has given her. Shay?"

Shaymin sighed at the nickname. "Yes Mother Mew?"

"Please watch over her until she wakes up. And when she does, please let me know. Let's go everyone! We can't crowd around the new girl , not can we?" Mew giggled, as she ushered the rest off. leaving on Elita and Groundon to doze in the warmth of the sun and the cool of the shade.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Legendary Oppuritunity_**

**_ Chapter 5_**

* * *

Elita lay in the shade of the trees, her breathing was peaceful and measured, though she was beginning to awaken.

She heard voices, faint, quiet, but there. As Elita fully awakened, she kept her eyes closed and surveyed the world around her using only her senses.

She heard chirping, and she felt the soft feel of grass under her. She felt the gentle breeze caress her and she heard under the mummer of voices, the even fainter crash of the ocean.

Suddenly, Elita was very aware that she wasn't home and decided now was the time to open her eyes and see the world around her.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered opened. She looked around and saw that she was laying in the shade of some trees.

She look up, sunlight flitted through the leaves, creating a light and shadow effect.

_'Where am I?'_ she thought as she got up and moved out from under the shade.

What she saw was incredible. She was standing in a seemingly large grassy field, dotted with flowers . The sky was large, wide, and a deep forget-me-not blue, dotted with puffy white fair weather clouds.

The air was so fresh and clean. Just then, she heard snoring.

It was coming from someplace around there, but she couldn't quite place it.

She looked around trying to find the source of the noise.

After about half a minute she saw a sleeping pokemon in the grass.

It was none other than Shaymin, looking like she was resting easily

She did a double take. Was that...a Pokemon?! And not just any Pokemon, but Shaymin?!

Elita closed her eyes hard. _'I must be dreaming. I must be dreaming...'_ She thought over and over again, freaking out a little.

At that moment she started to pinch herself, she cried out in pain and noticed her nails were sharper...Not just sharper, but claws...Attached to a rose colored hand. As she looked more and more at her body, she cried out in shock. It wasn't hers.

"What's going on here?!" she asked.

"You woke up. That's what." said Latios a,s he flew from behind a tree and gave Shaymin a disdainful glare. "This one should have been keeping a watch on you, but she shirked her duties apparently."

"Wait...You're Latios and she's Shaymin." Elita said, "Am...Am I dreaming?"

"No, and you're Elita, the new Latias."

"Wh...What?" Elita asked, now completely confused.

Latios brought the confused girl over to a nearby pool of water.

"Look for yourself. It isn't a dream, its reality." Latios said a little curtly before flying off.

Elita did as asked, and saw a Latias looking back at her, just like her dream.

"Don't tell me there's a pink Muk around here somewhere... "

"No, no there isn't. That was Darkrai's silly prank." Cresselia said, appearing from behind.

Elita turned around and gasped.

"Whoa! You're Cresselia, and that means...I am dreaming?"

"Again, no dear." Cresselia laughed. "You are awake, and all of this is real. This isn't a dream or a delusion."

"Okay, but how did I change? And why?"

"It's complicated, but you changed because we need you to replace Latias."

"Wait, what's wrong?" Elita noted the sound of sadness Cresselia's voice.

"She...Passed."

"...What?" Elita asked, she heard clearly but she didn't quite believe it.

Cresselia nodded somely. "She just passed a week ago from poisoning. She went peacefully and her suffering was finally put to an end."

Hearing this Elita's eyes teared up. Latias, the Pokemon she felt closest to, was now dead. Her thoughts turned to Latios, as a tear fell from her eyes.

"He..must be in pain by the loss..." Elita said quietly, wiping her eyes on the Latios doll.

"He is." Cresselia said, "but he'll heal in time. For now we need to get you used to your new self and introduced. So you've met myself, Latios, and Shaymin, but there are many more of us for you to meet."

"More? As in other Legendaries?!" she asked, almost giddy.

"Yes, certainly, so then shall we go on?"

"I can't wait!" Elita cheered, floating. As she levitated she started to waver. "Whoa! That'll take some getting used to."

Cresselia nodded and smiled. "Yes that's right! You seem excited dear." she pointed this out.

Elita nodded, as she tried to steady herself. "I've got a lot to learn, don't I?"

"You sure do." said the voice of one, electric type Pokemon. She looked over and saw that it was Zapdos.

"Oh God! Zapdos!" Elita squaled as she flew over to him. "Wow, you're bigger in person."

Zapdos was startled by the way she oogled him.

Most people were afraid to speak his name, let alone approach him.

Cresselia was hiding a smug smile, as Zapdos tried to handle this situation with that arrogant pride of his.

"Erm...Thank you." he said "You're already a good Latias in my book."

"Gee, thanks! So where are Articuno and Moltres? What about Lugia? Who's more powerful, you, Raikou, or Thundurus?"

Cresselia looked as if she were about to crack up at Zapdos's consternation.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions, youngling. I suppose that will help you on your way. As for who's more powerful, I would have to say yours truly." He ruffled his jagged feathers in pride at the last part.

"Oh come now Darling, don't put lies into the child's head. You know very well Raikou got you good the day before yesterday with his thunderclap."

"Only because he waited until I was done with Thundurus. He was...Mildly challenging and I wasn't at my peak."

Cresselia flitted over to Elita, "Don't listen to him dear. What really happened was no more than a mere prank. Zapdos nearly jumped out of his feathers when Raikou jumped down from the slop, causing a massive thundercrash that not only sent the Pidgey flying but Zapdos too! It was quite the amusing sight."

Cresselia was still laughing about it, leaving Elita's imagination to run wild, as she pictured a frightened Zapdos.

"D-D-Don't listen to Cresselia! She wasn't there to observe the whole bout." stammered Zapos in arguement, fighting to keep hold of his arrogant air.

"But I was, and you did lose to Raikou for the ninth time. Better than your two losses to Thundurus, but you're still not quite leading." Mew said, suddenly appearing and startling all of them.

Zapdos nearly jumped out of his feathers, as his arrogent demenor vanished.

"Ack! Mother Mew!"

"In the fur!" she laughed before flying to Elita's side. "Nice to finally meet you Elli, well we met before but you were sleeping."

"I was?"

"Yeah, when we brought you here. I'm Mew, and who're you? Oh wait, I know!"

Elita was shocked and confused by Mew's antics. Of all Pokemon, she expected Mew to be the most regal of all the Legendaires.

She was dead wrong for thinking that about Mew, not that she minded the randomness.

"Y-You do?" Elita asked as Mew flew around her head in dizzying circles.

"Yep. Elita. So then, how're you liking your new body?" Mew asked, stopping and floating upside down in front of Elita's face.

"Uh, I like it a lot. Hey, if you're here, where's Mewtwo?"

"Oh him? Exploring the world." Mew said, "He comes and goes as he pleases."

"Oh, I see, well I guess I'll be meeting him later." Elita said, somewhat disappointed.

Mew flew over to her and pat her head consolingly. "Don't worry! You'll have a chance to meet all of us, and other Pokemon too! Isn't this better than being a trainer?"

Mew giggled at the last part. "I'm joking, Trainers are fun people, you'll met plenty of those! Just don't get caught!"

"Oh, yes ma'am. I'm sure you guys will be tough though. I never ever managed to catch all the roaming Pokemon in my games." Elita admitted, looking somewhat embarrassed, about the games.

Mew only laughed. "Is that so? Who slipped away?" she asked out of curiousity.

"...Cresselia and I accidentally battle Mesprit til she fainted..." Elita grumbled, much to the surprise of Cresselia and Mespirit.

"You did what?" Mesprit asked, looking bothered, "Why'd you do that?"

"I-it was an accident. I was really frustrated with Cresselia at the time, I didn't want you to escape too."

"I...See." Mesprit said sadly, while Cresselia looked sheepish.

"Sorry if I caused you frustration. Even if it wasn't the real me I hate bugging others dear." Cresselia said apologetically.

"It was okay though. I got a second chance at you again Mespirit. You appeared back in you lake for some odd reason." Elita remembered.

"Well it is my home." she said, "By the by you should visit. I've been collecting knickknacks and it looks absolutely lovely now."

Mew looked at Mespirit. "Ah, so Uxie and Azelf weren't lying then, you've been trying to make your cave more homier!"

Mespirit blushed. "I-It wasn't like it was a secret!"

"But it was absolutely tacky." replied Uxie. Mesprit glared at the close eyed knowledge pokemon.

"For once in your life can't you say something without being blunt?" Mesprit asked. there was a long silence before Uxie spoke again.

"You and Elita are pretty."

Both of the girls stopped, while Mew snickered.

"Oh, someone has a crush it seems."

"Maybe I do. I like our new Latias better than the old one, as far as looks go."

"Erm...Thanks?" Elita said, feeling creeped out.

Mew flitted around Elita. "Well, would you all look at the time, don't you all have important business to attend to? Elita you must be hungry, why don't you and I go find something to eat?"

"Sounds excellent." Elita said, noticing her stomach asking for food.

"And I agree. Race you to the apples!" Mew said, flying off. Elita looked a bit shocked.

"H-hey, wait, where's the apples?" Elita asked, chasing her.

"Follow me and find out silly!" Mew laughed, flying fast. Elita could just barely keep up, she had no idea how to fly yet.

Still she flew on, just happy to be alive and in the Pokemon world. Little did she know trouble would arise...


	6. Chapter 6

**_Legendary Oppuritunity_**

**_ Chapter 6_**

* * *

The apple orchard was large and wide, apple trees covered one whole part of the island. Elita had never seen so many apples in one place.

"Whoa...This is a huge apple orchard!" the young Latias gasped.

Mew giggled. "Well of course it is! The Apples here are taken care of by many of the grass types that live here. To be quite honest, they are the sweetest apples you'll ever find!"

"Wow..." Elita said, looking at all of the apples hanging from the tree. "I wonder if Shaymin helped grow these..."

Mew was fitting from tree to tree, looking for a certain apple.

"In a way, you could say that. Oh! Here's the one!" she shouted happily. She struggled a bit before pulling on a big Perfect Apple!

In one bite she had half in her mouth and munched on it noisily. She then broke it in half and tossed it to Elita.

The Latias caught it in her claws.

The inside was a tender looking white as the skin was a deep red hue.

The seeds were a dark brown. Carefully, using her claws she picked the seeds out before biting into it. Her deep amber eyes widened at the insanely sweet taste.

"Whoa! This is really juicy!" she exclaimed, as Mew nodded.

"Of course, they're the best apples around. I love them." she said, picking more. "We should make a pie sometime with these."

Elita agreed. "Yeah! Apple pie is the best..." she said when she got the oddest feeling.

Apprently Mew noticed it two was three figures were making their way to the Apple Orchard.

It was Cobalion, as well as Terrakion and Virizon.

All three were roaming the area, obviously in search of something. Eventually they noticed Elita.

"Is it true? Are you a human?" Cobalion asked, as he gazed at her with those intimatdating red eyes.

Elita gulped and lost her voice a little before she got a grip on herself and answered him.

"Uh..." Elita said, her voice quaking a little bit. "Yeah..."

"I see...Such a shame." he lamented, "I think Ho-oh should have chosen Latias' replacement."

"Hey!" Mew said holding another apple. She looked less than happy. "You were the ones who refused to come to the meetings. You could've had a say."

"We trusted you to have the common sense not to chose a human." Cobalion said, keeping a calm steely tone.

Elita gulped as the air seemed to take on a more strained feel.

Elita wondered if these two ever clashed before. Then again Cobalion was the type to disapprove of Mew's actions.

"This human is more than enough. Can't you see her heart? How its always shown compassion towards Pokemon? Or is that not enough?" Mew demanded, looking serious.

Elita felt a shiver run down from her horns to the tips of her wings.

Mew had gained a steely tone to her voice, the air around her was chilling and cold.

She was no longer the happy, playful, bouncing ball of energy. She was now drop dead serious.

However Cobalion looked uneffected by the sudden change. Or maybe he didn't notice it. He still contiued to aruge with Mew.

"She is like the rest of her kind. If they are not already corrupt, they will be soon." Cobalion said.

As usual he spoke for the three, though Virizon looked at the flowers and Terrakion only nodded whenever Cobalion stopped speaking.

"Oh come off it you old geezer!" Mew shouted flitting to Cobalion's face.

Virizon and Terrakion snapped to attention. Elita that she felt her heart skip a beat. Did Mew just lose her temper?

"Your the one who's stuck in his oversized head! Can't you see? The old days are gone! And I sure as hell can tell a pure heart from a corrupt one! Or do you forget? Only those with good intentions can see me?"

"Perhaps, but hearts are funny things. Innocence is lost, and even the purest one can be tainted." he said, calmly.

He shot a nasty look of disapprovel and possibly disgust towards Elita before departing.

The young Latias merely looked hurt...

"Sorry sweetie..." Virizon whispered before going with his brothers.

Mew glared after them and looked at Elita. She went to her. "Don't worry about them. Don't cry..." Mew said as Elita sniffled.

"Cobalion is still stuck in the old days...Don't mind what he says. Now look, lets finish lunch then I'll help you with you powers. So no more tears okay?" Mew smiled.

"A...Alright." she said, nibbling more of the apple. "Can we go now? I don't think I want to stay here anymore..."

Mew only nodded used Teleport to warp them somewhere else on the island. After the encounter with Cobalion, Elita lost most of her enthusiasm with meeting the other Legendaries.

For now she wanted to sleep.

At home, Latios was in his bed, or nest as it were.

He had a photograph of him and Latias, generally bieng goofy and teasing one another.

Elita couldn't help but notice the tearstains on the photo. He gripped it tightly even in slumber.

Quietly, Elita went into Latias' room and wondered should she even be there.

She didn't like the general feeling of the room and decided to leave.

She clutched her Latios doll after she realized that she still had it with her.

Elita looked up at the stars.

The night was clear, many constellions could be made out in the sky.

The thrid quater moon was shining her heavenly light on the island.

The smell of sea salt mixed with the purfume of flowers was heavy in the night air.

It was here, where she had been thrown into the Pokemon world with an amazing chance.

She finally got to be the Pokemon she often felt so close to.

She felt happy for a fleeting moment, then Cobalion's harsh words came back to her, and the cold steely glare she recived from him.

Underneth this Latias skin she was just a human. And Cobalion hated humans for their crimes against Pokemon a long time ago.

Cobalion hated her...no...he hated humans. And because she used to be one, he considered her corrupt.

But she shook her head, Cobalion didn't know her, yet he hated her.

She clutched her doll close to her body as tears leaked out of her deep amber eyes.

She was suddenly reminded of all the times she was bullied for liking Pokemon, and spending her time alone.

Cobalion's words were like the scrapes and cuts she recived from bullies.

They hurt.

But then she remembered how she would come home and her Dad would cheer her up by playing her Lapras Music Box for her.

Elita laid down in the shade of a tree and hummed her lullaby to herself, clutching the doll.

Tears leaked from her closed eyes as she remembered her father's sweet touch. Slowly she drifted off to sleep.

From a distance on top of a ledge, Lugia, Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres with Mew watched her.

They saw her tears shining silver in the moonlight. Mew looked furious.

"Cobalion..." She spat nastily as Lugia looked at her.

**"Mother Mew? Is something troubling you?"** he asked telepathicly since his verbal voice could wake the young girl.

Mew sighed. "Cobalion was just being his old stuck up self...But..."

"Did he say something about Elita?" Moltres asked, looking at the sleeping Latias' figure in the shade of the trees.

Mew nodded. "He natraully disapproved of her because she used to be human. You should have saw the look of hurt on the girl's face...It was so pitiful, she cried after he left."

Articuno looked at Elita. "She's just a kid...she didn't deserve that from anybody...not even from Cobalion."

"Ah...but you forget, Cobalion believes all humans are evil..." Zapdos reminded them.

Lugia looked into Elita's mind as she dreamt. He saw many memories of her being bullied by other humans.

**"Perhaps...Perhaps Elita may be the one that will prove Cobalion wrong..."**

Mew looked down at the mahogany music box Risa gave her.

She opened it and watched the glass Lapras ride up and down on the invisble waves as Elita's lullaby played.

"I hope you are right Lugia...I hope you are right..." Mew said, looking saddened herself.


End file.
